


I'm Here

by GhostDetective



Series: Downton Drabbles [115]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Drabble, Guy Fawkes Night, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, World War I
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 09:08:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16531592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostDetective/pseuds/GhostDetective
Summary: Andy enjoyed fireworks. He liked the excitement, the smell of the smoke and the sudden explosions of colour in the sky, lighting up the dark night.





	I'm Here

Andy enjoyed fireworks. He liked the excitement, the smell of the smoke and the sudden explosions of colour in the sky, lighting up the dark night. 

His generation were too young to remember the war, the shells exploding and the mud and blood raining down. The smog of gas and the cried of the wounded and dying. 

Andy heard a sob, he went to investigate. It was Mr Barrow’s room. He knocked.  
“Mr Barrow?”  
No answer. Andy opened the door and found him crouched beside the bed, shaking. Andy put his arm around him.  
“It’s ok, Mr Barrow. I’m here.”


End file.
